


Apocalypse Means Don’t get Attatched

by 36CornDogs



Series: DTeam week 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Could be platonic, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36CornDogs/pseuds/36CornDogs
Summary: Day 3 of Dteam week 2020!!Prompt: lies and apocalypseDisclaimer: it says character death but it’s not confirmed and there is a hopeful ending so take it as you willIt may suppress you, but the apocalypse only took a week to kick in. Ah well, all you really need to survive is your favorite people beside you, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTeam week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Dream Team Week 2020





	Apocalypse Means Don’t get Attatched

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi again I really liked this prompt! 
> 
> This isn’t them in real life it’s their online personas
> 
> That being said don’t send this to them. If you do I will cry and that is a threat :)

They never thought humanity would end like this. 

Nobody thought that those zombie shows you see on tv could actually become reality, but it did. In the span of a week, a disease spread unnoticed by the public. By the time doctors tried to inform them, it was too late. 

The only reason it took a week was because that’s the average amount of time it took for the disease to set in. It slowly worked its way from whichever entry point it had, all the way until it took over the brain and stopped the heart, killing the person. About a day later the disease would start the heart back up, but by then the disease would be sending signals telling the body two things. Seek out food, and eat it. 

Before the internet stopped working and the power shut off, researchers were trying to figure out if the disease took control of the brain or the body, because if it was the latter, then it would mean that the person could possibly still be conscious. Of course, when you’re faced with a man eating zombie that’s running at you with the full intention of eating every piece of meat on your body, it was hard to imagine that someone was in there, watching but not being able to do anything. 

Luckily the ‘Dream team’ as they called themselves lived together, and seeing as they were in a house with a nice basement, they were fully stocked with food and water that was supposed to be in case of an earthquake or some other natural disaster. 

The water they had lasted them a long time, probably about 3 months, and after that they started boiling rainwater over a fire. The food however, was a bigger issue. They didn’t last more than about a month with what they had, which meant they had to do ‘Store runs,’ which actually weren’t that bad. 

Pretty much it meant two people taking two backpacks each to the nearest store that had cans, while one person stayed behind to man the fort. They switched off every time, and they usually did one run per month. It forced them to keep track of the date more than anything. 

This time Dream stayed behind while Sapnap and George did the run. 

It had been two hours. It usually never took more than three, so Dream wasn’t super worried. He still want super worried when it hit two and a half hours. They had been this late before. Maybe they were getting extra food, or maybe they had to go to a different store because the one they were using had run out. Totally plausible.

At the three hour mark Dream was getting nervous. Three hours was their limit at the moment. None of them had ever come back later than three hours, so what was taking so long? Were they even still- no they had to be it would be silly to think otherwise. 

After 5 hours, Dream was starting to loose hope. He couldn’t think of any situation in which they would come back safe after 5 hours. Dream stumbled up to their room. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes, and when he finally fell onto their bed, he cried until he passed out from exhaustion. 

There wasn’t any point in getting up in the morning. Mornings would usually be spent with Sapnap and George, but without them, it just felt empty. The entire day was spent in bed. At some point he might have gotten hungry, but after a while he began to ignore it. 

Once he figured he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a while, he trudged downstairs. It was simply too much for him to be in that bed any longer without them. 

Grabbing a cup of granola from the pantry, he sat at the end of the couch, waiting for no one. 

He didn’t remember when he fell asleep, if he did at all, but at some point it became morning. It became unbearable to stay in one position for longer than that, so he went into the kitchen to sit at the bar, granola forgotten.

7 hours later, it started raining, which muffled the sound of Dream’s sobs which had started back up again, annoyingly. He wanted to force himself to get up, to do something, but even if he didn’t realize it, without the other two, he was alone and stuck in a zombie apocalypse, which were two things that did not go well with each other. 

Finally, at ten o’clock, something happened. It was a blink and you miss it kind of situation, but Dream definitely heard a pound at the door. He stood up. Questioning himself, he paused to listen for it again, and again, what sounded like a thump against the door rang out through the storm which was still going at full force. 

It could either have been one of two things. On one hand Dream could open the door to Sapnap and George on the other side, or it could be a zombie looking for its next meal. Dream was willing to take that chance. Unlocking both deadbolts, he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it and it wasn’t too angsty


End file.
